Esa Otra Vida
by Nenni14
Summary: Cuando una serie de decisiones, que no fueron tomadas por ti, cambian tu futuro ¿Es posible que al final el destino te lleve siempre a la misma dirección?
1. Chapter 1

****_Los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa SM, lo demas es de mi propia imaginacion._

Hola a todas y cada una de mis lectoras (es), como veran he decidido darle su propio nombre a esta historia y devolver la original... y aunque tienen increibles similitudes entre ambas no son la misma, le hice algunos cambios, espero que les guste...

* * *

**...ESA OTRA VIDA...**

Estaba cansada. Cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo me lo decía a gritos. Y no bastaba con eso. Mi estado anímico estaba casi en el suelo, sin contar que solo tenía un dólar y veinticinco centavos en el bolso. Para que mentir, mi condición actual era de pobre y desempleada. Si no fuese por la consideración de mis padres al permitirme seguir viviendo en su casa (con comida y vestuario incluido) me encontraría prácticamente desahuciada.

La verdad, era mi culpa. Si me hubiese molestado en buscar trabajo desde que me gradué de la universidad,a estas alturas podría mantenerme y contar con la independencia que tanto heañorado en ocasiones. No es que mis padres me asfixiaran, no, no sabría que hacer sin ellos en mi vida, pero a mis veinticuatro años necesitaba un poco más de espacio.

Cogí el bolso del piso junto al sillón donde había esperado más de veinte minutos para ser atendida por el jefe de personal. La secretaria que me había atendido caminaba hacia mí con expresión indescifrable.

_Oh, rayos… ni siquiera me van a dar la oportunidad de presentarme_ – pensé mientras inconscientemente me mordía la uña del pulgar.

-¿Señorita Swan? – la mujer, no mayor de cuarenta años me quedo viendo hasta que me levante de aquel incomodo sillón.

-¿S… si? – estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que carraspear un poco, podía obtener el trabajo… o no. La secretaria cuadro lo hombros y lo supe.

- Lamentablemente el puesto ya ha sido ocupado por otro candidato - _no más_, pensé desanimada – sinceramente nos disculpamos por haber tomado parte de su valioso tiempo

_Muy bonito _–me dije – _otro puesto perdido. Y si señora, tiene razón, muuuy valioso tiempo._

Ya sabía la razón de mí no-entrevista, tenía una desventaja: no tenía experiencia, esa era la verdad. Podía ser muy responsable, seria y comprometida con mi labor pero no servía de mucho si lo único que pedían era experiencia-experiencia-y más experiencia. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ganar experiencia si nadie quería contratarme?

-Muchas gracias – dije tratando de mostrar una brillante sonrisa, que llego a ser tímida.

-Fue un placer – me tendió la mano simpáticamente y yo se lo agradecí. Necesitaba mejorar con palabras alentadoras mi estado de ánimo, que ya arrastraba el pobre.

Me di la vuelta y entre al ascensor.

Los pies me estaban matando, horrible. Jamás me han gustado los tacones, aunque no puedo negar lo bien que me quedan mi copia de Ives Saint Laurent que había comprado en una tienda de rebajas a seis cuadras de mi casa. Pero es que después de diez entrevistas, no nueve y una fallida en un día ya me cantaban "freedom, freedom".

Salí a la calle principal.

Era tarde y debía regresar a casa. Gracias a la mala suerte que me seguía como chicle pegado en mi zapato había sido la última en la lista.

Abrí mi celular para corroborar la hora por tercera vez: 7:35 p.m. solo cinco minutos habían pasado desde que salí de la oficina, que se ubicaba en el centro de Las Vegas. ¿Quién trabaja a estas horas? Ah cierto, la empresa de la cual acabo de salir.

Si, vivo en la ciudad donde nadie duerme y de domingo a domingo hay fiesta. Gente vestida de payasos, de animales, gente vestida de vampiros y hasta gente sin ningún vestuario circulaba junto a mí. Hace tiempo aprendí a no asustarme por las excentricidades de esta ciudad, es un país libre y aquí al parecer se puede hacer de todo.

La noche estaba tibia pero un aire gélido roso mis mejillas por un segundo, era extraño, ni una hoja se movía, no había aire. Estaba delirando, el continuo trasnocho de estos últimos días y mi obsesión me afectaba la cabeza más de lo que creía.

Mis pasos caían pesados y no quería seguir caminando en busca de mi auto (préstamo cortesía de mi madre… hasta que pudiera pagárselo), pero no tenía opción, este se encontraba a tres cuadras, en el maravilloso y único parqueo cercano que cobra diez dólares la hora, y ya llevaba tres horas estacionado. Maldición…Tendría que hacer uso de mi fondo de emergencia, que constaba solamente de cien dólares increíblemente doblados y metidos entre lamicro-tarjeta de navidad que me envió Ria (mi tía) hace unos mesesy la foto de mi hermana Kate y yo después de unas cuantas piñas coladas. Fatal.

_Vamos, mueve tu trasero_ – me alenté después de pararme y apreciar las instalaciones en las cuales mi humilde Smart city coupé 2002 se encontraba esperándome, el muy pobrecito.

Tenía un calor horrible por haber caminado esa distancia y con tacones, desabroche los dos primeros botones de mi camisa confiada en que nadie estaría viéndome a esta hora, además llevaba centro, un poco transparente tal vez, pero su función la cumplía.

Tercer piso- escrito en grandes letras anaranjado chillón aparecieron al abrirse el ascensor. Finalmente… unos pasos más y estaría sobre el asiento de mi cacharro en dirección a mi casa… bueno, la casa de mis padres.

Dos tres pasos fuera del elevador y oí la puerta de emergencia abrirse detrás de mí, voltee, un poco asustada al pensar que alguien me seguía pero solo era una chica a la que no le vi el rostro. Camino del lado contrario al que yo iba y la vi subirse a un auto rojo.

Uf, que susto…

-Eh, tranquila – me dije con la mano en el corazón. Camine lentamente hasta mi auto obviando lo sucedido, abrí la puerta y me tire sobre el asiento riéndome de mi misma por lo tonto que mi cabeza funcionaba - _no es real- _pensé, simplemente mi imaginación quería llegar al límite de lo absurdo. Cerré la puerta y quise encender el motor. Ah que tonta, las llaves seguían pegadas en la puerta.

-Solo a mí – dije hablando conmigo misma – me pasan estas cosas.

Quería llegara casa, estaba muy cansada, pero necesariamente tenía que salir del auto y tomar las llaves. Que ganas de ser contorsionista en este momento. Pero soy tan mala que ni siquiera soy capaz de dar la vuelta de estrella.

Por un momento, antes de levantarme de mi asiento me sentí observada – _ja… el lugar posiblemente tiene cámaras_ – pensé.

Salí del auto, con toda la pereza que me cargaba encima y saque las llaves. Respire sintiéndome más cerca de mi meta (mi cama) pero no fue por mucho, esa sensación de ser observada volvió, era como si alguien estuviese detrás de mí pero sabía que no había nadie; el último auto en ese piso se había ido hace unos pocos minutos. El de pinta Ferrari carísimo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por mi salud mental. Me gire, nadie.

Con los nervios a flor de piel entre al auto y gire la llave… nada.

-Ahhhh…. Maldición – golpee el timón con fuerza. Había olvidado por completo que tenía que reconectar la batería del auto. Desde hace unas dos semanas la batería estaba siendo cruel conmigo. Ya quería jubilarse la pobre, pero yo, orgullosa en ocasiones, no quería pedirles otro préstamo a mis padres para comprar una batería nueva. Así que me la había pasado hasta el momento haciendo lo que el mecánico me había dicho, lo cual había sido desconectar la batería para que no se descargara.

-¿Por qué, porque, porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí? – refunfuñe mientras abría el capo y colocaba los cables.

Odie estar en falda, inclinarme mucho con ella es muy difícil y molesto; unos jeans, tenis y una camisa cualquiera sería la mejor opción en este momento y en cualquiera para mí.

Cuando termine me sudaban las manos y las tenía algo sucias, mi respiración se volvió rápida y entrecortada ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía mi cuerpo en total tensión? Aquella sensación de no ser la única en el lugar me estaba comenzando a poner los nervios de punta.

Me gire con brusquedad queriendo irme ya de ahí, pero me vi bloqueada por algo, no, por alguien. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía aunque era obvio que eso es imposible, más que eso latía tan rápido como un colibrí.

Su mirada sobre mí se sentía a pesar que no veía su rostro o sus ojos, estaba claro que era a mi quien observaba pues no se encontraba nadie más en el lugar. _Alto e intimidante_ – se cruzó por mi mente en ese instante, por lo que la poca luz me dejaba ver vestía de negro y una capucha cubría su cara además de traer guantes. Algo extraño en esta época del año.

Ay no… un ladrón. Pero si yo no tenía mucho, no era rica o millonaria.

-¿Qui… quién eres? – pregunte, el dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí uno – no tengo dinero, solo e… esto y las llaves de mi coche – le entregue ambas cosas pero él las dejo encima del auto. Di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? – me hice la valiente pero siguió sin contestar. Seguía avanzando hacia mí y yo retrocedía aún mas ¿Qué hacía? No podía gritar, nadie me escucharía y las cámaras de seguridad…. Las busque de reojo… ¡no es cierto! ¿Ninguna? Si, sola a mí.

No… iba a ser ultrajada por un desconocido en un estacionamiento… clásico. Mi corazón seguía palpitando demasiado rápido y un sudor empezó a recorrer mi frente ¿Cómo me defendía? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar?

Choque con la puerta abierta del auto, era mi oportunidad. La empuje con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de sacar en ese momento y empecé a correr en dirección a la salida de emergencia, mi única vía rápida de escape.

La falda se rasgó un poco mientras corría dándome la oportunidad de hacerlo más rápido pero fue en vano, él estaba frente a mí a unos cuantos metros ¿cómo llego tan rápido?

Lo declaro. Estaba aterrada. Y algo desconcertado en realidad. Parecía ser el mismo individuo pero bien y podría tener un compinche, o un gemelo.

Como clásica película de horror las luces en donde él y yo estábamos empezaron a parpadear.

_Pero si no es Halloween_ – pensé casi al punto del histerismo.

Todo el asunto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy extraño. ¿No debería tener un cuchillo, pistola o alguna clase de arma con la cual intentaría matarme? ¿O una soga si piensa secuestrarme? Porque al parecer no era roba-carros o ladrón de billeteras. Le había dado las dos cosas y él las había ignorado como a la basura. Pensar en eso me irrito. El carro estaba en buenas condiciones y mi billetera – torcí el labio – bueno, si quiera era bonita… ah, ah y todavía tenía los cien dólares. Ay no, era un violador….

Él se acercó un paso, pero no demasiado como para caer directamente sobre mí, yo estaba inmóvil. A un brazo de distancia sentí su aliento cuando exhalo con fuerza. Era frio…. Eh ¿Frio?

_Vampiro_ – resonó en mi cabeza. No, eso no podía ser posible, lo vampiros no existen y menos en este lado del país creo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en una cosa así en un momento como este?

-Andy, deja de leer a Stephanie Meyer – moví los labios mientras lo decía sin dejar salir ruido alguno – estas demasiado obsecionad….a

Sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaron contra la pared, ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Su cuerpo me inmovilizo y sus manos apretaron cada una de las mías.

-Por favor… no, no me haga nada – suplique. Acerco su rostro a mi cuello y empezó a olerme ¿?... estaba confundida. Roso mis labios, mejillas y cuello con su fría nariz; todavía no lograba ver su rostro pero aquello pasó de aterrador a placentero.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ – Me reprendí mentalmente _– te van a violar y tú lo llamas placentero. Sí que eres retorcida._

-Yo… por favor – volví a hablarle escuchando a mi cabeza – no me lastime.

Negó con su cabeza – nunca – su voz sonó segura y dulce, varonil y perfecta… y algo ronca. Soltó una de mis manos, me quede ahí inmóvil. Su respuesta me había dejado contrariada y que decir de su voz, era lo más hermoso que hubiera escuchado en mi vida.

_Olvídate de Meyer_ – sacudí mi cabeza por lo pensamientos que recorrían en ella, él se acercó aún más. Sus manos empezaron a rosar mi cuerpo, lo que sentía era excitante. Levante una de mis piernas cerca de él y lo oí gruñir. La gustaba y al parecer a mí también. Me acababa de volver loca. Tomo de ella y la falda se rasgó más. A pesar de sus guantes su toque sobre mi pierna era delicado, el vaivén de arriba hacia abajo sobre ella me ruborizo.

Todo era y se sentía tan bien, ni mis mejores fantasías rosaban el placer que este desconocido me regalaba con solo tocar mi piel.

-No… - dijo alejándose de mí. Su reaccionar me asusto y por primera vez tuve miedo. El caminaba de un lado hacia otro pareciendo discutir consigo mismo.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia el auto sin darle la espalda. De reojo podía ver las llaves sobre este. Me temblaban las piernas y sentía que el tacón estaba medio flojo. Entre al auto, el desconocido se giró hacia mí pero no intento acercarse ¿Me estaba dejando ir? Ni siquiera me moleste en contestar la pregunta cuando ya había cerrado la puerta y giraba la llave. El carro encendió.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – si no fuera por la necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí habría besado el timón.

Mientras salía de retroceso de la plaza. Sus hombros cayeron, apretó las manos y se quitó la capucha.

-Bella… - logre oírlo decir antes de que un vehículo que venia del piso superior me pitara distrayéndome. Retrocedí un poco y el auto siguió bajando. Shockeada como estaba mire por el retrovisor. Ahí no había nadie.

-yo... yo… ¿Ah? – seguí conduciendo.

.

-hija… hija, despiértate ya.

- No mama, es sábado. Tengo sueño – refunfuñe mientras me remoloneaba entre las sabanas.

-Que te levantes te digo – dijo mandona.

-No.

-No seré yo la que se quede botada si no estás abajo cuando tu padre regrese del supermercado – afirmo triunfante de sentirse ganadora en la discusión.

-¿Qué? Señor… – me senté de un solo sobre la cama provocándome un mareo – mami ¿Qué hora es?

- las diez y quince – sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo y cerró la puerta de mi habitación después de salir.

Tome la ducha más corta de mi vida, unos jeans negros, una camisa beige de botones y unas bailarinas del mismo color complementaron mi vestuario, se podía decir que estaba presentable. Salí de mi habitación y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la a mi padre llegaría precisamente… ahora.

-¿Ya todos listos? – pregunto con su clásico sarcasmo. Asentí, mientras me zampaba unos panqueques y casi derramo sobre mi algo de jugo de naranja.

-Déjalo así – modulo mi madre con sus labios cuando me levante del desayunador para buscar algo con que limpiar el piso. Todavía estaba preocupada por mí. La noche anterior había llegado y actuado como autómata, contestando con monosílabos y no viendo a nadie a la cara. Pero no tenía que pensar en eso en este momento, hoy no. Había cosas más importantes en la que debía poner mi preocupación, ya podía caer en reflexión de lo sucedido esa noche.

-Vamos cariño – mi madre retiro el plato de Evie de la mesa y le acomodo la chaqueta.

Evie es mi hermana menor. Solo tiene diez años y es propensa a enfermarse. Hoy vamos a ver a un especialista en Seattle. Un oncólogo naturista especializado en niños.

Después de cepillarme los dientes y bajar las gradas como animal enloquecido corrí hacia el auto dejando a mi padre de último mientras cerraba la casa. Nuestro vuelo salía en una hora.

.

Ya en el avión, Evie (no, no es un diminutivo de ningún nombre) se cambió de asiento para sentarse junto a mí, haciendo que papa se sentara junto a mi madre.

-Toma Bella – me entrego un libro –papa lo dejo olvidado cuando guardo las maletas en el auto. Sé cuánto te gusta, así que te lo traje.

-Ah, gracias – lo tome. Estaba atónita. Leí el título de nuevo para asegurarme de que era el libro, _ese_ libro. _Crepúsculo –Stephanie Meyer_

Como si mi mente fuese una cinta en retroceso empecé a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Parecía mentira, a la luz de un nuevo día me daba la impresión que había sido una escena de una película y no de la vida real, de mi vida. Además, este libro hasta que mi hermana lo había tomado estuvo bajo mi cama en forma de castigo a mí misma. Ya lo había leído tres veces en tres semanas.

-Bella… - apareció mi madre de repente. Estas pálida. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas mareada?

-No. Eh sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien – le sonreí tan falsamente que fue increíble que me creyera.

-Bueno – me toco el hombro – pero si te sientes mal me avisas.

-Aja – no quería preocuparla Desde que mi hermanita se había enfermado hace unos cinco meses mi padre estaba tan al pendiente de la salud de todos que hasta una simple alergia era un gran estrés para ella. Evie jalo de mi camisa para llamar mi atención. Baje la cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir – dijo restregándose un ojo - ¿Me guardas unos manís?

-Seguro – le sonreí y le bese la frente. Se acomodó en el asiento y un minuto después ya estaba dormida.

El libro pesaba una tonelada en mis manos. Me sentía tan fuera de este mundo, intentando no reír de manera nerviosa, aunque no se niega que me encuentro un poco trastornada. Es que esto es tan imposible y a la vez tan real.

Estaba tan al borde de la risa que estornude. El libro se deslizo de mis manos y fue a parar abierto a mis pies.

Con toda lentitud me agache para recogerlo pero antes de alcanzarlo me quede congelada. Había una nota, dirigida a mí, nota que jamás había estado antes ahí. Voltee a ver hacia el pasillo, aterrorizada de que alguien más se hubiese percatado de mi descubrimiento. Pero nadie estaba viendo. Así que tome la nota, dejando el libro en el suelo. El papel era terso como si no solo un árbol fuera parte de él, parecía asedado, delicado.

Suspire. Mis manos sudorosas me complicaron el trabajo pero finalmente desdoble el papel, una solitaria línea de palabras apareció entre toda la hoja:

_Pronto sabrás la verdad..._


	2. Chapter 2

**No me he tardado mucho ¿Verdad?**

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia... espero les guste **

**=D**

* * *

**.2.**

Nunca he sido buena para esto, las cosas misteriosas y extrañas se las he atribuido toda mi vida a los libros ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué clase de sentido del humor creía que tenía quién sea que me haya escrito esto?

No podía asimilar que había relación con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ¿o podría? Muy dentro de mi sabía que si lo negaba me estaba mintiendo. Porque en mi vida me había ocurrido algo parecido, e increíblemente en menos de 24 horas lo imposible había sucedido. No a una estrella de cine, o famoso en general, no, a mí. A una simple personita que no resaltaba demasiado, ni por su belleza ni por sabionda.

Sentía el corazón a mil, llevaba más de veinte minutos con las manos apretadas. Estaba atónita. Lo diferente e incomprensible asusta y yo no era una excepción a la regla.

Tenía sed por tanto respirar por la boca tratando de calmarme y mi estómago estaba algo revuelto por haber desayunado tan rápido. Mire a Evie, seguía dormida. Con paso flojo camine hacia los baños, no voltee a ver a mi madre. Ciertamente no hubiese sido capaz de reconocer a nadie por lo distorsionado que sentía mi mundo.

Al instante de cerrar la puerta el pánico fluyo por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba helada, me temblaban las manos y si no fuera porque mi madre lo notaria me pondría a llorar en ese momento. Lentamente abrí el grifo y comencé a mojarme el rostro y el cuello. Después de un minuto me sentí ligeramente mejor. Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Un momento – conteste con voz chillona. Uh…

Un tipo musculoso se apartó de la puerta cuando la abrí.

-Ya está libre – le sonreí como disculpándome. Pero él estaba viendo el fondo del pasillo por lo que caminando pegada a la pared de los baños pase por su lado. Parecía distraído. Y no le vi el rostro. Como sea. Deje de pensar en el al segundo que oí crujir la nota en mi bolsillo.

-Piensa en Evie, piensa en Evie… - comencé la letanía mental.

Me recosté en la silla. Estaba agotada y me dormí.

.

-Bella, cariño… estamos llegando - a lo lejos de mi cerebro oí la voz de mi madre. Llegando… ¿Llegando a dónde? Ah, cierto… lo olvidaba.

Después de lo que me pareció un interminable camino hasta la salida del aeropuerto, mi familia y yo, a petición de mi madre, pasamos por Piroshky Piroshky, una panadería rusa en la 1908 Downtown, Pike Place Market. Cada cosa que probé estaba deliciosa.

-¿Ana? – me llamo mi padre mientras le daba un último mordisco a mi rollo de manzana y arándanos.

-Mmm…

-Apresúrate, el doctor Stenson nos espera en 20 minutos en el Seattle Childrens.

- Claro – conteste, limpiándome las migas de la boca con una servilleta.

Mientras Evie y mis padres salían por la puerta me apresure a tomar mi chaqueta botando accidentalmente las tazas de la mesa. El mundo se me vino encima, estaba tan avergonzada que instantáneamente cambie de color, pasando a un rojo fresa.

-Yo… lo… lo siento – le dije a la camarera que estaba a unas dos mesas sirviendo – fue… eh… ¿Un accidente?

No podía creer que esto me ocurriera a mí precisamente hoy. ¿Por qué no en la mañana, con la vajilla de mi madre? Al fin y al cabo ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a perderla por mi mano.

Sabía que mis padres estaban afuera esperándome y también sabía que en menos de cinco minutos mi madre entraría a buscarme, y era algo que no quería, no se me antojaba en ese momento ver la cara de disgusto contenido cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Así que tome una de las servilletas que también había ido a parar al suelo y comencé a recoger los pedazos repantigados por todo el alrededor de la mesa.

-torpe, torpe, torpe… - me recriminaba en voz baja.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – sonó una voz muy seductora desde mi espalda. Me voltee a ver. Wow…

-Eh yo… no gracias, casi termino – vaya que me sentía intimidada, pero que hombre más atractivo y alto. ¿Por qué no me encuentro uno así en las Vegas? Vaya, me he topado con chicos lindos pero este era un hombre… y joven además. Carraspee.

-No es problema para mí – dijo y se agacho. Llevaba una servilleta en la mano e imito lo que yo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Un instante después se me ocurrió que ninguna de las camareras o empleados del lugar se habían acercado a ayudarme ¿Por qué?

Como leyéndome la mente el mmm… joven, ya que no sabía ni como se llamaba me contesto – yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. Parecía realmente afligida y no quería que se incomodara más de lo que ya está.

¿Cómo si su presencia no fuera razón de más para incomodarme? Asentí y temblé ligeramente, mi radar especial cuando iba a ser descubierta por mi madre haciendo un desastre estaba encendido. Oí la campanilla de la puerta.

-¿Bella? –Hay, su tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Has dejado caer las tazas?

Lentamente me levante. Todavía sostenía los pedazos en mi mano – yo… yo.

-Ella simplemente me estaba ayudando – respondió por mí el desconocido ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y ¿Por qué mentía por mí? – vi que estaba desocupando la mesa y camine demasiado rápido así que en vez de golpear a su… hija, me vi en la necesidad de apoyarme en la mesa y desgraciadamente deje caer las tazas y alguna que otra cosa.

Ella lo quedo viendo con suspicacia y luego me volteo a ver - ¿Es cierto Bella? ¿Así paso?

Yo estaba viendo al desconocido, el entrecerró los ojos y viéndome muy serio asintió hacia mi casi de manera imperceptible.

-Sí, si mama, eso… eso fue lo que paso – mentirosa grito mi conciencia – y yo solo intentaba ayudarle, ya sabes, a mí me pasan esta clase de accidentes siempre y quise ser útil.

¿Por qué me estaba extendiendo tanto con la explicación? Debería cerrar el pico. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo un vomito verbal queriendo confesarme.

-Bueno, no quiero atrasarlos más – hablo el desconocido antes de que yo siguiera – gracias por su comprensión y tu ayuda.

Le dio la mano primero a mi madre y luego a mí. Interesante, llevaba guantes. ¿Cuándo se los había puesto?

-Un placer – dijimos a coro.

-Tu padre nos espera – se limitó a decirme mi madre y salió del lugar. Yo detrás de ella.

Tomamos un taxi desde ahí hasta el hospital. Mientras yo, todo el camino venia absorta recordando lo sucedido minutos antes. Que torpe había sido y el desconocido, del cual no llegue a saber el nombre, me había ayudado, muchísimo. ¿Tanta lastima daba? Oh sí, me he de ver visto patética acuclillada y roja. Pero lo que aún no entendía era el porqué de la falta de auxilio por parte de los empleados del local. ¿Estarían tan impresionados por la hermosura de aquel hombre como yo o habría otra razón?

Me mordí la lengua. Casi maldigo en frente de mi madre. Voltee hacia ellos pero tanto mi padre como mi madre estaban pendientes de las calles de Seattle, era la primera vez que veníamos aquí. Rayos, había quebrado unas tazas y luego había huido detrás de mi madre olvidando darles una compensación por mi error.

Posiblemente el desconocido lo hizo por ti – subrayo mi conciencia.

-Llegamos – nos informó mi padre.

Una vez dentro del hospital mis padres se olvidaron de mi existencia. Sí, yo andaba pegados a ellos como garrapata, queriendo saber cada cosa que decía él y los médicos en cuanto a la salud de mi hermanita, pero no se ponían de acuerdo. Que si no era leucemia, que era un desgaste medular o lupus y no sé cuántas cosas más. Me estaba sintiendo bastante mal, ver a mi pequeña hermana conectada a una serie de máquinas, entrando y saliendo de diferentes cuartos, exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes. No sabía cómo ella lo soportaba. Mi padre estaba muy serio, apenas y parecía que respiraba, mi madre palidecía con cada cosa que el medico nos decía y yo estaba al punto de las lágrimas… necesitaba oxígeno, parecía como si alguien pusiera una plancha caliente y pesada en mi pecho.

Toque el hombro de mi padre y le susurre – voy a buscar un café – el asintió sin siquiera verme. Me entrego su billetera. Se la devolví. Antes de entrar mi madre me había dado doscientos dólares para mis gastos personales y quinientos más por si era necesario que yo comprara algo que Evie necesitase.

Todos los hospitales eran parecidos, largos pasillos con muchas habitaciones, el clásico olor a desinfectante y las enfermeras, por doquier. Parecía otro mundo, un mundo más acelerado que el que se encontraba en el exterior. Un mundo lleno de llanto, gritos y quejas por montones, pero también, un mundo lleno de más esperanza que en cualquier otro lugar.

Me subí al ascensor como por inercia. Solo había varios dispensadores de agua en la planta donde se encontraba Evie en ese momento. Una señora en silla de ruedas tocio y la joven que al parecer iba con ella le sobo la espalda. No quería llorar pero una lágrima traicionara surco mi cara. Ver a esa señora me recordó a mi abuelo ya fallecido, él había muerto de cáncer estomacal unos cuantos años atrás. Su cara centrina y la debilidad en sus extremidades. Salí en cuanto se abrió el ascensor.

Estaba en el área de cuidados intensivos. Sin darme cuenta en vez de bajar había subido un piso. La enfermera en recepción me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada. A unos veinte pasos había una máquina expendedora de café. Al parecer se necesitaba más aquí que abajo. Camine tratando de no hacer ruido con mis Adidas, pero aun así chillaron una vez. Una mujer con ojos hinchados me quedo viendo. Trate de sonreírle y ella volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Me serví una taza de café y fui a sentarme en una banca frente a esta.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí. Era una chica, menuda y de coleta, aunque parecía que la liga dejaría escapar su corto cabello. Tenía también una taza de café en la mano. Y era bonita. Muy bonita en realidad.

Ella me sonrió.

-Toma – me extendió su taza – la tuya ya está fría.

Y era cierto. Ya no sentía el calor atravesar e vaso de cartón. Por alguna razón no le dije nada y me limite a intercambiar tazas. Le di un sorbo. Sabía bien, delicioso. Muy diferente al café que tenía anteriormente. Ella noto mi confusión y volvió a sonreír.

-Es exclusivo sabes, lo aprendí de alguien muy especial para mí.

-Oh - ¿Qué decía? Sabía exactamente como a mí me gustaba y los demás miembros de mi familia aborrecían por ser muy fuerte. ¿Qué clase de coincidencia era esta? Me sentí extraña.

Queriendo no ser grosera con ella, me termine el café y le di las gracias. Además, tenía que regresar con mi familia, saber cómo habían salido los nuevos exámenes y que era lo nuevo que decía el médico.

Ella se despidió con la mano cuando yo ya estaba en el ascensor.

-Bella, cariño – mi madre me llamo a penas me vio salir del ascensor. Sonaba distinta y el color había vuelto a sus mejillas – te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas? – Movió su mano haciéndome callar antes de poder contestarle –no importa, no importa.

-¿Mama? – estaba rara.

-Oh cariño – me beso la frente – no sabes lo feliz que me siento.

-¿Y eso? – le pregunte, ya que al parecer era lo que quería que yo hiciera.

-Es Evie, tu hermanita – sonrió.

-¿Evie? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien verdad? – sonreí tan ampliamente que creí que me dolerían las mejillas después.

-Va a estarlo hija, va a estarlo – me tomo de la mano y camino hacia una de las habitaciones llevándome consigo – quiero que conozcas a su nuevo médico.

Me pare en seco - ¿Nuevo medico? ¿Por qué? Se supone que el doctor Stenson es el mejor especialista en todo Estados Unidos.

-Sí, pero el nuevo es inglés, de Ingaterra, ya sabes – me arrastro hacia la puerta – Bella, te presento al doctor McHullen.

Mas parece apellido escoces o irlandés – pensé.

-Un placer conocerla finalmente – dijo. No quería ser maleducada así que levante mi mano y mire directo a su rostro.

Caí de bruces al suelo. No podía ser cierto ¿O sí?

Ojos dorados, piel increíblemente pálida, alto y cabello rubio… ¿Carlisle Cullen iba a ser el doctor de Evie?

Tenía que estarlo imaginando.

* * *

**Otro capitulo... yeah!**

_Estoy aprovechando que mi bebe (mi sobrinito, ya que soy por el momento su niñera) esta dormidito para actualizar algunas de mis historias, incluida esta como ven..._

_Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **priyellow, Alexa Swan de Cullen, Jazmine's Twilight Obsession** por incluirme en sus alertas y favoritos. Un abrazo a todas._

___** Alexa Swan de Cullen **Gracias preciosa por tu RW, me complace que te haya encantado. Me gustaría saber de donde te suena, me has abierto la curiosidad ¿Sera el nombre del fic? ¿U otra cosa? Espero saber pronto de ti y que te agrade el cap. Besicos..._

___A mis lectoras (es) fantasmas que se dan una vueltecita por aquí y se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia, millones de gracias... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos (as), aquí les dejo el nuevo (viejo) capitulo de esta historia. De ahora en adelante estaré actualizando una vez por semana...**

**espero de verdad les guste... a mi me encanto escribir este capitulo, es tan como yo actuaria que me es muy fácil plasmar muchas cosas de esta historia... Tal vez ustedes también se sientan identificadas...**

* * *

**.3.**

-¡Bella! – el grito en coro de mis padres me saco de mi bloqueo mental.

-Yo… estoy bien – dije casi sin aliento, el golpe había sacado todo el aire de mis pulmones. ¿Cómo me había deslizado? No lo sé. ¿Me había enredado con algo? ¿Con mis pies?

-Ven, dame la mano – mi padre tenía extendida su mano frente a mí. Vaya, seguía en el suelo. Por un segundo lo había olvidado. Pero mi trasero no, me dolía un poco.

-¿Todo bien? – Carlisle, porque me apostaba hasta lo que no tengo que era el, me quedo viendo con expresión tranquila. Yo asentí. Avergonzada.

_Qué manera de conocer a alguien Ana_ – me regaño mi conciencia – _que buenas primeras impresiones._

Me quería sobar el trasero, pero no era un acto que pudiese hacer con tanto público. Ya había sumado suficientes actos humillantes por el día de hoy. Y todavía era temprano. Me trague un gemido. Por favor, no quería añadir otro más a la lista.

Mientras mis padres se sentaban frente al escritorio, camine hasta el sillón donde estaba Evie acurrucada. Tenía una revista de hadas entre las manos, de esas que lanza Disney con Tinkerbell en la portada y una cadenita de cuentas o cualquier alhaja con ella.

Rodé los ojos. Dentro de una semana esa alhaja estaría junto a las veinte más que hasta ahora adornaban al pobre gato de peluche que le había regalado Kate a Evie hace solo unas semanas. El pobre ya parecía árbol de navidad con tanta cosa.

-Bueno, como les venía diciendo – comenzó el doctor. Porque no iba llamarlo de otra manera hasta que el o quien fuera me confirmara su identidad. Y sabía que era el, de una manera extraña y un pelín escalofriante una alarma interna sonaba en mi interior, como si estuviese en un concurso y hubiera dado la respuesta correcta "ding ding ding ganaste". Volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo.

-El proceso es largo, no voy a negarlo - ¿de qué estaba hablando? – pero hasta el momento es uno de los métodos menos invasivos.

Mis padres asintieron. ¿Tanto me había perdido? ¿Proceso? ¿Método?

-Pero por lo que veo han ido por un buen camino con Evie. No tienen que preocuparse. Ella es una niña fuerte y está reaccionando bien… lento, claro, pero bien.

-Tenemos fe doctor – le hablo mi madre viéndolo con sus ojos acuosos pero felices.

-Y me alegro que así sea – le contesto con una sonrisa – nosotros, los médicos, llegamos hasta cierta parte, lo demás…

Dejo la frase inconclusa, pero todos entendimos.

-Ha sido un placer – mi padre se levantó tendiéndole la mano. Deje de respirar. Notarían lo fría que era su piel. ¿O eso solo era una invención?

-Si doctor… - le siguió mi madre despidiéndose – gracias, muchas gracias por tomar nuestro caso.

Le brillaban los ojos, no la había visto tan alegre desde hace un tiempo ya.

-Bella, Evie – nos llamó esta. Tosí disimuladamente, aunque me dolieron los pulmones, había olvidado que no estaba respirando.

-Vamos mama – le contesto Evie y levantándose del sillón de un salto me miro de reojo y sonrió. Yo lo hice más lento, estando en esta posición el dolor había sido más notorio, hice una mueca. Seguro que me di en el coxis¹, pensé con ironía.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – el doctor estaba a dos pasos de mí.

-Si – le conteste. Pero arrugue la cara cuando logre enderezarme desmintiendo mis palabras. El sonrío indulgente.

-Ana – me reprocho mi padre – no le mientas al médico. Si te duele, te duele y debe revisarte.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh…

-Yo… se me va a pasar – le respondí.

_No por el momento _– me grito mi conciencia – ¿_Quieres respuestas? Aprovecha._

Ok, ok…. Para que me engañaba a mí misma, obviamente no servía de nada. Por lo que claudique.

-Pero si es necesario… - dije, como si no fuera mi elección. _Ah, como tiras la pelota_ pensé.

-¿Señores? – Carlisle se giró hacia mis padres con su muda pregunta. Ellos asintieron y me dejaron con él. Vaya, que confiados.

- A ver – dijo. ¿En serio me iba a revisar? No, no… y precisamente el coxis. Tan cerca de mis partes íntimas. Pues claro que no. Por muy médico que fuese. Solo si estuviera moribunda me dejo, y ojo, que no por voluntad propia. Suficiente había tenido con la primera y única vez que fui al ginecólogo.

A dos pasos de mi lo pare – ¿No puede recetarme solo un analgésico y listo? – quise poner mi mejor cara conciliadora, pero con los constantes puyones que sentía era un poquitín difícil.

-¿Pero y si…? – le corte.

-Si es algo más grave yo le aviso – termine por el – además, no es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Con mayor razón – contesto y dio un paso hacia mí. Argh… el sillón bloqueaba mi vía de escape.

Señor. Tenía que hacer algo. Piensa Anabelle, piensa.

-¿Bella?

-¿Doctor McHullen? – chille.

-Dime – contesto tranquilo, tenía una expresión de _"confía en mí, confía en mi"_ muy convincente. Sacudí la cabeza. Jamás.

– Su apellido me suena conocido – el abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y luego sonrío asintiendo. Vaya…

-Mmm…. – seguí mientras me mordía la uña del pulgar izquierdo, finalmente mí cerebro estaba comenzando a funcionar – me parece que aquí la H es muda, lo cual vendría a quedar en Mcullen… y si separamos la M, de la cual tengo mis hipótesis, todo se limita a un apellido: Cullen.

No dijo nada. Espantoso para mí. Odiaba que las personas me quedaran viendo fijo; siempre pensando que están buscando y contando todas mis imperfecciones para luego llegar a una conclusión: es fea. Quería desaparecer, como todas las veces.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor mire para otro lado_ – pensé angustiada. Él no lo hizo pero si hablo.

-Muy inteligente Bella, hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido a nadie – me señalo una de las sillas frente al escritorio – por favor siéntate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

¿Qué? ¿Ah? Me empezaron a sudar las manos, y la cabeza me giraba como trompo en su etapa final. Hice lo que me pidió por inercia. Apenas y miraba la silla. Él se sentó después de mí, muy caballeroso por su parte.

-Vamos Bella, respira… - pidió mientras su mirada estaba fija en mi – todo está bien, no estas alucinando, ni siquiera estas dormida.

-¿Perdón? – me salió sin pensarlo. Él sonrió compasivo.

-Sé que mi respuesta no es muy esclarecedora para ti y me he dado cuenta de que lo que quieres saber está encerrado en la deducción que hiciste con mi apellido ¿No es así?

Ni siquiera lo mire. Estaba cohibida. Me sentía como cuando mi madre me empezó a preguntar a cerca de uno de mis ex novios, del cual se había dado cuenta por Evie, la maravillosa hermanita que no podía mantener ningún secreto, y no es que no les hubiera querido contar, solo que tenía solamente una semana de haberle dicho que sí al chico y no era tan sencillo. Aunque esto por supuesto no era lo mismo, lo trascendental de esto no se podía comparar con lo otro. Así que simplemente asentí.

-De acuerdo – dijo en una voz muy baja. Parecía decírselo a él mismo.

-Yo… ¿Ya nos conocíamos? – pregunte, esas tres palabras me picaban en la lengua. Su expresión cambio, ahora era seria y aunque no estaba segura parecía algo triste.

-Si – contesto. ¿Por qué el cambio? Su respuesta sonó tan… vacía. Me pareció de lo más inocente cuando la hice. Y creo que es bastante básica para comenzar a mejorar mi salud mental.

-¿A todos? – el asintió.

-Hoy has visto a Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

-Oh – no supe que más decir. Iba a preguntarle en que momento cuando mi cerebro empezó a encajar las cosas….

Ah, el tipo grandote y musculoso del avión ¿Era Emmett? ¿Por qué no me dio la cara? Y ¡Oh rayos! El tipo guapo de la cafetería… rayos, rayos... Qué vergüenza… Oh, Oh… era Jasper ¿Por qué a mí? Y a mí que me había parecido guapo, guapísimo, bueno y no se niega pero lo había evaluado de una manera que… - me tape la cara – trágame tierra, que no se entere Alice. ¡Alice! La del café, como no… ya decía yo que era demasiada coincidencia.

Expulse todo el aire de mis pulmones con una lentitud salida de no sé dónde. Así que así estaban las cosas, bueno, esto prometía.

* * *

_No puedo dejar pasar el agradecer a todas las chicas (os) que me han incluido a sus alertas y favoritos en esta historia, a ti **maferpatts, **mil gracias inda..._

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen jajajaja**... ya me habias preocupado (un pelin), que bueno que te habias pasado por el otro fic. Estoy tan contenta de que lo disfrutes tanto corazon, tus palabras ciertamente me animan... nos leemos pronto!_

_**priyellow** Ah! gracias... espero mantenerte entretenida con el fic y si en algún momento te aburres quiero que me lo digas ¿si? Es bueno saber de ti de nuevo... cuidate..._

_**Jazmine's Twilight Obsession** Oh linda! que bueno es saber que me tomas en cuenta para darte una leidita de un fic en español... Y espero no defraudarte en la tardanza, ya lo he hecho en el pasado y me siento mal conmigo misma por eso, pero ya sea contra viento o marea este fic se competa, ya veras =D_

_Saluditos a todos mis lectores fantasmas, son unos amores..._

_besitos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finalmente... recién terminado de escribir... uh! por suerte estoy dentro del pazo de entrega =D**

**espero les guste... **

* * *

**.4.**

Estaba en plan sensiblero. Lo confieso. Tal vez eran las emociones contenidas, o tal vez simplemente se me había antojado, o muy probablemente eran mis hormonas en acción. Pero en cualquier caso las lágrimas me corrían por el rostro junto con el agua que caía de la ducha. Tenía la mente en un solo pensamiento: estoy llorando. Y era ridículo, razón por la cual estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que seguía haciéndolo. Odiaba eso de mí: llorar cuando estoy enojada, es de lo más vergonzoso. Restregué con fuerza mi cara tratando de borrar mis lágrimas, tenía que pensar en algo más, así que pensé en donde estaba, y claro, debía de hacerlo. Después de todo el cambio era impresionante.

El cuarto de baño era muy lindo, de colores fríos y muy moderno. Nada que ver con el minúsculo baño de hotel que me había tocado antes y del cual solo había entrado una vez. No, claro que no podía ser igual. Ahora me encontraba en uno de los apartamentos con los que contaba el hospital – si seguro – pensé con sarcasmo. Solo mi padres se habían creído el cuento, en cambio yo sabía la verdad. Que los Cullen tenían que todo que ver con esto, que el hospital no tenía ni idea y que no había ninguna ONG colaborando con los gastos de alquiler y alimentación. Porque si, estábamos viviendo en Seattle… por el momento.

Tome la toalla y me seque tan lentamente que opte por apoyarme en la bañera. El vapor que todavía circulaba en el ambiente me estaba comenzando a adormecer los sentidos. Después de todo, un baño caliente es un gran método si se trata de relajar tu cuerpo.

-Aquí estas, en la E Harrison Street – me susurre – entre la onceava y doceava avenida. En un apartamento que cuesta 900 dólares por semana y tú vas a estar aquí por un mes… lo que en total es: 3600 dólares. Sin contar con que hay a la disposición dos autos, un Audi Q7 para mis padres en color gris y un… Audi A1para mí en color rojo.

Esto era de alucine. Suspire con fuerza al tratar de asimilar el cambio tan grande.

Pero en cambio comencé a reírme como una tonta al darme cuenta de una cosa: no tenía permiso de conducir. Ni siquiera había realizado mi curso de manejo en la secundaria, en aquel entonces me había fracturado el pie derecho y había tardado tanto en recuperarme que la secundaria acabo antes y al final cambie a Historia medieval para poder tener todos mis créditos. Y después… bueno, entre el algo tacaño de mi padre y el descuido por mi parte solo había conducido un par de veces y bajo estricta supervisión. Así que ¿Cómo rayos iba a usar un auto como ese? ¿Y en un lugar como Seattle? Por favor!

-Bella, cariño ¿Ya sales? – me pregunto mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, un mo… momento – le respondí con voz ahogada por la risa.

-Ok

Oí sus pasos alejarse. Todavía no me había secado el cabello, tome otra toalla y me la enrolle en la cabeza. Por suerte había decidido traerme la ropa al baño y termine cambiada en un saz. Estaba horrenda. No por mi ropa. Mi rostro. Uh… temblé. Ojos rojos e hinchados, nariz, barbilla, cejas y mejillas coloradas. Era más que fijo que mama echaría de ver que estuve llorando, a menos… a menos que le dijera, como lo hacía cada vez que quería pasar desapercibida, que tenía uno de mis tantos casos de rinitis alérgica. Perfecto. Solo quedaba el cabello.

.

-Hija ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros al hospital? – hablo mi padre después de engullir lo último que le quedaba de desayuno.

-Mmm no papa, preferiría quedarme a pasar mi malestar en casa – era una mentirosa, sabia porque no quería ir, o la verdad debería decir, no podía ir.

-Ehm, bueno. Cuídate – dijeron a coro mis padres. Evie se despidió desde la puerta con un beso soplado.

-Que pasen un buen día – les desee mientras masticaba el último trozo de mi emparedado. Nada de educado, lo sé, pero mejor que decir nada.

Menos de un minuto después oí a mi padre encender el auto. Se habían ido, finalmente.

Estaba sola.

Y en aproximadamente una hora tendría la muy si-no esperada visita.

¿Qué iba a hacer en ese tiempo?

La casa estaba ordenada, yo estaba lista y desayunada. A parte de cepillarme los dientes tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para rebotar de sillón en sillón mientras los nervios me atacaban. Una hora es demasiado tiempo.

Me mordí la uña.

Como la perfecta alarma mi mente comenzó a funcionar en un vaivén de preguntas y dudas.

¿Y si no soy lo que esperan? ¿Y si no vienen? Cosa por la cual internamente bailaba pidiendo que así fuera, pero al medio segundo rogaba porque el timbre sonara. Oh, a veces no me soporto yo misma.

Me senté en el sillón, encendí la tele, hice zapping, la apague, abrí la refrigeradora, la cerré, fui al baño, me vi en el espejo, critique mis imperfecciones, salí del baño, di tres vueltas por la sala, me senté en el piso, mire el cielorraso, quebré una figurilla de porcelana, me regañe a mí misma, recogí la evidencia, la bote en la basura... y en todo eso solo habían pasado veinte hora. Todavía quedaba media hora. Qué horror!

Estaba decidida a darme otro baño cuando me vi en el espejo del pasillo.

¿Soy la persona que ellos suponen que soy? Me pregunte. Y si lo soy ¿soy la misma persona de los libros? Tantas preguntas.

Fui a mi habitación y saque la maleta del closet. Entre tantas prendas se encontraba mi copia de Twilight. La abrí y comencé a leer.

Un minuto después cerré el libro.

Y de nuevo preguntas y más preguntas.

¿Sentiré la misma fascinación por Edward? ¿Sentirá él la misma curiosidad? ¿Y todo lo demás? Es decir, no es que no me gusta el Edward de los libros, si me gusta. Solo he tenido un pequeñísimo problema con el que sea vampiro, solo un pero, pero aun así. No lo sé. Ah! Quiero pegarle a algo.

Mire de nuevo el libro. Ahí tirado a mi lado, con la portada llamándome. Mis manos se helaron. Estoy tan nerviosa.

Una constante y molesta repetición al puro estilo cancioncilla de ascensor comenzó en mi cerebro: _¿Y si te quiere? ¿Y si no?..._

Estaba poniéndome los nervios de punta, a punto de crisparme y gritar como posesa... sonó el timbre.

Ah! Estaban aquí.

Corrí como loca hasta la puerta principal. Medio segundo después recordé que ellos sabian lo que estaba haciendo. Que vergüenza. Lo sofisticada y elegante me arrastraba por el piso en estos momentos. Adiós a mi entrada triunfal.

Ni modo. Tome aire y abrí la puerta.

Seis rostros me miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Y yo, como autómata, les devolví una sonrisa mas tímida y seguro no me miraba tan agraciada como ellos.

-Hola – fue el saludo del miembro más pequeño de aquel interesante y extremadamente atractivo grupo.

-Hola – conteste. De manera horrible debo decir. Ese ruido entre chillido y gemido era el resultado de mis nervios.

-Parece que nos esperabas – sonrió.

-Yo uh uhm… claro – estaba un a un pelín de desmayarme de los nervios.

-¿Podemos pasar? – fue Jasper el que pregunto.

-Oh oh… si, por favor, pasen. Disculpen – conteste y me hice a un lado. Me sudaban las manos. Mire el pomo de la puerta, se notaba húmedo. Estaba tan avergonzada con el por lo de la cafetería. Pero no sabía cómo traer el tema a colación sin ponerme en vergüenza.

-Solo relájate – susurro este al inclinarse hacia mi – no es como si te fuésemos a comer o algo.

Di una sonrisilla nerviosa – si, o algo.

Mis nervios menguaron un poco. Solo un milímetro o dos, hasta que fije mi mirada en el último de los visitantes: Edward.

Oh mi, oh mi, oh mis nervios. Era, es decir, físicamente no era nada de lo que me había imaginado, mi imaginación por lo que veo es muy pobre o va muy desencaminada. Se veía tan hermoso… y tan incomodo. Me desinfle de inmediato. El no volteo a verme, ni una tan sola vez. En cambio yo lo vi hasta donde ya no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Que había hecho mal. Parecía tan molesto, como si este fuese el último lugar en donde quisiera estar.

-_Posiblemente así es_ – pensé internamente. Era triste. Tan deprimente.

-_Ni siquiera estas enamorada de él, ¿Así que de que te quejas?_ – me regañe mentalmente. ¿Qué? Era verdad… no soy tan facilona jajaja… para mi es todo un proceso y aunque me encantaba el Edward de libro tenía mis cosa, ya saben, dudas…

Me gire hacia los demás. Era engañarme a mi misma pensar el que nadie había notado mi cara de perrito afligido, pero ignore todo el asunto.

-Bu… bueno – comencé.

-Es maravilloso verte finalmente – escuche mientras sentía la presión de unos brazos, los cuales estaba segura pertenecían a Esme, tan linda – ya iba siendo hora.

-Yo ehm… Gracias – le di un ligero apretón.

-Carlisle no pudo venir, ya sabes, por tus padres – fue el turno de, claro, Rosalie en cuanto me separe de Esme – así que no se espera a nadie más.

Todos menos Edward se sentaron. Yo incluida. No sabía qué hacer así que comencé a jugar con mis manos. Tantos ojos fijos en mi era de lo más espeluznante. Eso de ser el punto de atención Uh!

Estuve a punto de ofrecerles algo de tomar, a punto. Pero a menos de que antes hubiese pasado por una carnicería comprando unos cuantos litros de sangre estaba segura de su respuesta. Uh, la imagen de mí cargando unos botellones muy rojos apareció en mi cabeza. Pero qué rayos… ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en eso?

Alice no paraba de darme sonrisitas y Jasper me miraba como si fuera un cachorro abandonado del cual hay que compadecerse, era casi humillante. Emmett rio.

-Esto es tan divertido – balbuceo – parecemos una de esas escenas en las que todos los involucrados se miran entre si y la musiquilla del fondo suena: taran, taran… taraaaaaaaan

-Si si Emmett te entendemos – Rosalie le palmeo la espalda "suavemente", si a eso se le puede llamar suave. Si hubiera sido conmigo ahora seria tortilla en la pared. Uh, que imagen. Ahí vamos de nuevo!

Mi ser se estaba carcomiendo de la curiosidad. Todo sonrisitas amables y miradas penetrantes era de locos. Abrí mi boca ya que al parecer nadie se animaba.

-Así que… - comencé – ustedes… yo… el libro… la notita… este departamento - termine con los brazos abiertos señalando a todos lados para darle énfasis a mis últimas palabras. Alice se levanto de su asiento y se sentó junto a mí tomando mis manos en el proceso.

-Pues veras… - miro a todos los presentes antes de volver a poner su atención en mí – la verdad es que te necesitamos.

Alguien gruño. Oh, claro. ¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?

-¿Me necesitan? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Los mire a todos, bueno menos a Edward – no tenía el valor de hacerlo – con el ceño fruncido – no entiendo.

-Oh vamos chicos, esto esta que me duermo de aburrido – el resoplido de Emmett me asusto – porque no le dicen de una buena vez que estamos en graaandes problemas y necesitamos de su magnífico don.

-Emmett – gruño Edward hablando por primera vez – cállate.

-No Edward – Rosalie salió en defensa de Emmett – tiene razón, llevamos más de dos años dándole vueltas al asunto. Creo… creo que debemos de dejar de irnos por las ramas.

-Creo que es lo más recomendable – la expresión en el rostro de Jasper era la de un soldado listo a la acción – ella lo está llevando bien. Si, está muy nerviosa pero no es como si le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco o algo, sabes que la venimos preparando desde que Stephenie escribió los libros.

-Lo sé – gruño en contestación. Era extraño verlo hablar de ese modo. Parecía ventrílocuo. Sus labios apenas y se movían, si es que lo hacían y no era mi imaginación jugándome una buena.

-Yo… no entiendo – seguí con las mismas.

-Lo sabemos – dijeron Rosalie, Emmett y Alice a coro. Wow, que sincronía.

-Entonces… ¿van a explicarme? – conteste ya un poco cabreada de tanta vuelta. Parecían carrusel de feria.

-Vaya, saco las uñas la gatita –Rosalie se burlo de mi. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza. Odiaba que la gente se burlara de mí.

-Para tu información soy una persona, un ser humano… por si no te has dado cuenta – la mire fijamente mientras hablaba – si quieres te lo anoto y así no se te olvida.

Ella solo sonrió. Sonrió. No podía creerlo, la muy… yo, quien jamás había sido grosera con alguien desconocido había sido el burro de diversión de Rosalie. Ah, quería golpear algo, y eso que tampoco soy agresiva.

-Basta ya Rose – la regaño Alice – deja a Bella en paz.

Ambas se miraron y Rose dejo de reír – Lo sé, lo siento – no lo sé, no estaba muy segura de que fuera cien por ciento sincera, pero aun así asentí en su dirección.

-Bueno, hablare yo – Jasper se levanto de su asiento – los demás a callar. Menos tu Bella, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacerla.

Asentí tan rápido que por poco y me mareo.

-Empezare desde el comienzo. Así lo vas entendiendo todo.

-Como gustes – conteste y me acomode en el sillón. Esto prometía para largo.

-_Era principios de agosto de 1987 cuando decidimos que era momento de mudarnos, en ese momento nos encontrábamos viviendo en Utsjoki, Laponia en Finlandia. Carlisle trabajaba de asistente de bacteriología en uno de los grandes laboratorios de dicho país y nosotros éramos sus jóvenes hermanos los cuales vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad. Bajábamos cada tres semanas a otros de los municipios de Laponia ya que no había mucha diversidad de animales en aquel lugar. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidimos mudarnos, y ademas ya iba siendo hora de desaparecer de la memoria de los lugareños. En fin. Cuando decidimos entre todos a donde iríamos Forks nos pareció el paraíso, ya sabes, grandes animales con mucha sangre y uno que otro depredador de sobra – apareció una ligerísima sonrisa en sus labios – pero no todo iba a ser como nosotros pensábamos… no, ahí fue donde todo se complico._

_._

* * *

_Hola a todas (os), finalmente he podido publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... me costo un poquitin meterme en el cauce, ya saben, cosas que uno tiene que hacer y luego las ideas se van volando, pero bueno, aki toi =D_

_**covaric**, gracias por agregarme a tus alertas y favoritos... un abrazo_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen** si corazon, ya solto un poco la sopa jajaja me encanto leer tu Rw, senti la emocion en tus palabras y por cierto Hola tambien XD el dia llego a ti jajaja... nos leemos pronto_

_**priyellow** Pri! tan linda, me encanta saber de ti en tooodas mis historias =P gracias por tus dindas palabritas... me encantan... muchas preguntas jajaja lo se, ahi veremos como sale la cosa con estos en _mi otro yo del doctor merengue_ (Comic de periodico) jajaja y de nuevo Graaaaacias por leer mis locuras =D_

_oh fantasmitas, me encanta su presencia..._

_besicos_


End file.
